A Special Gift
by chocoluvr
Summary: When Andromedea receives a Christmas present for her grandson Teddy from an unlikely source she learns about forgiveness for her late sister's transgressions.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Andromedea Tonks dreaded the upcoming Christmas season since it would be the first one since both her daughter and husband had been killed in the past war. Her sister was killed in the final battle as well as her own daughter and new son in law but other than the regret that they would never have a chance to reconcile their differences now. Now that Ted had passed her other sister Narcissa would come to visit with her and even suggest some pure blooded widowers that she may want to consider dating even marrying since it wasn't too late for her to have another child. Though she was not too sure about her grandson Teddy who was the thing that kept Andromedea going in the first few months after the war since his own father was a werewolf who was in a lower social class than the Black family was even lower than a muggle born wizard. Right now she didn't care about what Teddy's father was only that he was her last connection to her only daughter. Since this is her first Christmas since losing both her husband and daughter it would be hard for her to see the couples around her getting ready for the holidays. Even other women that she had known had grandchildren of their own planned on spoiling their grandkids, but of course they could afford to do so they didn't have to take care of them all of the time like she did with Teddy. She was in a feeling sorry for herself mood when she heard a knock at the door. When she answered the door she was surprised to see one of Narcissa's society friends at the door with a box filled with baby items that had been knitted. She knew that she had worked with providing orphans who had been orphaned during the war with Christmas presents since she had declined her offer to get Teddy something since she was able to provide him with Christmas presents, just because Teddy was orphaned didn't mean that she couldn't provide him with Christmas presents.

"Teddy doesn't need those things, I and his godfather can give him presents for Christmas morning. Wouldn't you much rather give those things to someone else who won't have any Christmas presents otherwise" Andromedea had told Helena politely refusing the gift for Teddy when Helena still didn't leave.

"Actually those items were knitted by one of the patients at St. Mungo's and his mother requested that you receive these items specifically since she personally knows how hard it is to raise your grandchild by yourself. And she felt that you would be interested in those things" Helena had told her knowing that Andromedea would be curious to find out who had knitted such things.

"Can you reveal the person's name since I'm curious to find out who would send such beautiful things and specify that Teddy receive them?" Andromedea asked her.

"It was one of the long term patients at St. Mungo's who went abroad for a while where both him and his wife learned how to knit as a part of their therapy and it keeps them quite and occupied in St. Mungo's now that they've returned. They've been making these items for charity and they even sell them in the hospital gift shop with a portion of the proceeds going to the hospital. They are good at it, so the hospital has a volunteer come in and teach the other residents how to knit."

Andromedea thought about what Helena had told her about who had knitted those things and if she was right about who she thought that it was then his mother is really showing that she didn't blame her for her late sister's actions.

"Is it Frank Longbottom?" Andromedea asked since she knew that his mother had raised his son since he was incapable to take care of him and neither was his wife.

Helena looked at her and then nodded to let her know that she had guessed the person who had made those beautiful things.

Andromedea couldn't believe that Augusta Longbottom would even want to give her anything that her family had made no matter if it was for a charity or not. She probably even thought that she had deserved to raise little Teddy on her own since her own sister had caused her to raise her own grandchild on her own. She wondered if this token of generosity meant that Augusta no longer blamed her for her son's and daughter in law's condition. She did however accept the gift from Helena since Teddy did need some new clothes and she didn't want her pride to get in the way of keeping him from getting new clothes, though his godfather would probably give him clothes and toys for Christmas since he loved him almost as much as she did. This was also a gift of forgiveness and acceptance since Augusta would know how hard it is to raise a child on your own, especially your own grandchild that reminds you of your late daughter every time that you looked at him. It was especially hard at Christmas since this was the first one without her Ted and Dora though having Teddy helped her with her grief and will do now, since she had to concentrate on his needs as well and not just hers.


End file.
